Banphrionsa
by AngelaAbbot
Summary: Bella strives to distance herself from her large, overbearing, Irish family but is there safety in numbers? What secrets will be revealed? HEA ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Bella**

I took a deep breath before opening the huge, heavy wooden door that would lead me further into this madness. A coffin draped in black silk stood at the far end of the room. Tacky floral arrangements hung limply at either side looking out of place in the ornate Catholic Church with it's gold accents, statues and stained glass windows. Dragging my eyes away from the focal point I scanned the room half filled with 'mourners'. The colour of the outfits they wore were the only thing they had got right. Jessica appeared to be wearing a corset and stripper heels, Lauren's skirt was a pleather mini with a thigh high split and Mike was wearing a Sons of Anarchy T-shirt under his leather jacket. Another sigh escaped me as I sat in the nearest pew and wondered how I would get through the day without killing anyone. Well, anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Welcome! This is my first fanfic (please don't leave!).**

 **To reassure you, I have this all written and ready to upload which will probably be done today/tomorrow. This won't be a WIP that gets abandoned!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading and would like to leave a review if the mood strikes you.**

 **Thanks**

 **AA (well that's unfortunate!)**

 **2 days earlier**

 **Bella**

I dropped to the floor in front of the locked door of my flat. Exhausted but too panicked to rest for even a moment, I tried to focus my mind on what to do next. With a trembling hand I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone.

The last few weeks had turned my life into a shit storm of massive proportions.

Since I was a kid I wanted to break away from the protective shell my family encased me in. As an only child on a spindly branch of an otherwise overgrown family tree, I often felt stifled. Countless meddling older cousins, overprotective uncles and nosy aunts made privacy non existent. Add in the fact that I was a miracle oops baby for my older parents and you can start to see the problem.

I love them all, in small doses, it's just that I wanted to stand on my own for a bit. Just to see if I could without 35 loud Irish people giving me their opinions. So, I moved into my own flat and signed up for a course at the University in Cork. My mother cried, my father yelled, my grandparents threatened to send six of my cousins with me and my uncle Aro slipped me some money. That was his way of dealing with upset women, his wife makes sure of it. My school wasn't far from home but I wanted a piece of independence and to accomplish something, not have to rely on family. I promised myself that I wouldn't ask them for help which worked well up until the week before graduation.

I'd met Jake in a maths class at the beginning of my final year. We got talking and became friends. He was nice. Nice, nice, nice and bland. He didn't pry into my home life and he didn't ask for more until the day my dad popped over to visit me. He was bringing me a few dinners that ma had frozen for me and Jake happened to stop by while he was there. After I introduced them Jake started fidgeting and agreed with everything my dad said. I listed obediently through his usual speech about locking doors, not going out after dark and staying away from bars. The same thing he said each visit but it was nothing I didn't already do. I didn't want to go to bars alone and I was studying most nights anyway. But Jake nodded along in agreement, even telling my dad that I didn't check the peephole before opening my door. Kiss-arse. From then on Jake tried to turn our relationship more romantic, which I ignored at first. Until I realised how lonely I was.

He was my only friend and I think I worried I'd lose the only connection I'd made here. As the weeks passed I tried to act like a girlfriend, I supported him in his new part time job and dropped off dinner at his office when I knew he was working late. Although I never let the physical side get past a few kisses goodnight. As a good catholic girl I demurred and insisted that I would go no further without a ring and a church booked. Whilst I would have said the same to any man, I only felt relief rather than regret when telling Jake. Fooling myself into believing that I could try harder to make feelings grow I became an even more attentive girlfriend. Until on one of my dinner drop offs I found Jake bending some girl over the desk of his cubicle. After throwing a bowl full of spaghetti bolognese at them, I left with my head held high.

Since then things have gotten even worse. Jake became unhinged, swinging between begging for forgiveness and blaming me for not fulfilling his needs. The longer I refused to talk to him or take him back, the angrier he got. The late night drunken attacks on my door started a few days ago. But this evening he was waiting for me outside my flat.

-earlier-

I pulled the strap of my heavy book bag higher on my shoulder and felt around for my keys. Jake's ranting through the door had kept me awake late last night. He finally left when a neighbour threatened to call the Garda if he didn't leave, but I couldn't sleep knowing the same thing would happen tomorrow. I just wanted to get inside, put on my jammies and have a hot chocolate. I was officially finished with Uni and couldn't wait to call ma and tell her. As much as she didn't want me to leave, I knew she was proud of me. I just didn't want Jake to turn up during her call. If she heard that, half of the family would be sent to rescue me immediately. Although each day I wanted to tell her more and more, even if it meant admitting that I obviously needed help. Sighing I jangled my keys in my hand as I approached my building. The sun was just setting, taking the warmth of the day with it. My electric blue cotton dress fluttered around my knees in the cooler breeze that had picked up. I pulled all of my thick dark hair over one shoulder and reached for the door when a giant hand grabbed my wrist. Before I could blink I was plucked from the pavement and spun into a gulley between my building and the shop next door. I looked up in shock at Jake's angry face whilst his hands locked on my exposed upper arms.

"Jake! Get your hands off me, let me go right now!" I shouted, twisting in his grip, expecting him to relent immediately. In stead his hold got tighter.

"Shut up you fuckin' bitch! You couldn't make things easy for once could you? Everything has to be so fuckin' difficult with you!" I gasped out of fright and shock. Nobody had ever called me a bitch before, my aunts would have killed any of the boys if they'd spoken like that to any of the girls, never mind what the uncles would have done. Jake's hold was beyond painful now and I could feel my eyes prickle with tears.

"You're hurting me, please." I shook unable to finish.

"You were supposed to want me, you were supposed to take me back but you couldn't even do that." He seemed to have lost some anger but his hold didn't loosen. "He's going to kill me." He huffed.

"W-who?" I breathed softly through the pain

"My dad. As soon as we found out who your father was he told me to make you mine. I had to get you pregnant, marry you, promise you anything to tie you to me. It would have been so easy. You already liked me, I could have made you fall for me and you would never have had to question anything. Instead you barely let me touch you." He grunted in frustration and shook me causing my head to thump against the brick behind me. I could feel the wall scratching my back with every breath. "He knew I was getting nowhere with the good little girl so he gave me something to slip in your drink. Make you quiet, compliant, obedient. " he sneered down at me, his dark hair brushing my face as he put his lips to my ear. I sobbed as I felt his thick tongue drag down my neck.

"Stop, stop, please" I chanted squeezing my eyes tightly.

"He was furious with me when he found out you'd caught me fucking Nessie. I didn't want to lose her while working all this out with you. But he told me to fix it, get you pregnant or at least back by my side." He whispered against my throat, biting down roughly when he talked of the girl I'd caught him with. The realisation that he fully intended to harm me, force me and not just today came to me. What the hell was I doing?

"Jake get the fuck off me. I wouldn't be with you again if you were the last man on earth. As for getting me pregnant! Ha! If I ever touch your dick it'll be to cut it off! Let go of me NOW!" I screeched.

His hand came out of nowhere, the back of it connecting with my cheekbone and twisting my whole head to the side before returning its grip on my arm. Apart from pain, the first thing I felt was heat, a glowing burn making me sag under the weight of it. I whimpered feeling my eyes roll as my vision worked to correct itself. My head lolled back in his direction taking in his dark blank eyes. He didn't care that he'd hit me, I didn't know this man at all. A door opening further in the gulley broke our stare and I jumped at the distraction. As quickly and forcefully as I could I drew my knee up between his legs and brought my hands together in a praying motion pushing up and out as I raised them. The shock of the hit to the balls and jolt out of his hold made his reactions slow. Running for the opening back onto the street, I turned and grabbed my building's door and sprinted for my flat. My hands shook but luckily I still had my keys in a death grip. As I launched into my flat and bolted the door I sent up another prayer to St Jude, the Patron Saint of lost causes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Thank you for coming back!**

 **To confirm a few Irish things, Garda is the police, Ma or mam is another version of mum or mom.**

 **I'll have a few Irish Gaelic words coming up but the first time one is used there will be a translation and pronunciation after it. I always like to know how a word should be pronounced when I read it.**

 **Don't worry Edward is coming soon and as always he is definitely worth waiting for.**

 **AA (still not looking better)**

 **Bella**

My fingers trembled on the touch screen causing apps to open and close at random. Taking an unsteady breath I tried to control my shakes long enough to bring up my parents number. The ringing was interrupted by banging and shouting coming from my door. Keeping a grip on my phone I scrambled to the bathroom and locked myself in. My arms wrapped around my pulled up knees as my dad answered.

"Hello?"

"D-dad, I need you. Please come quick" I sobbed into my knees.

"Bella?! What's wrong? Where are you?" He cried.

"At home, please come now, I don't know what he'll do dad. He hurt me and -" I was losing it when he interrupted.

"Alright sweetheart, calm down. Uncle Aro is here and we've got someone close on their way to you now. Who hurt you Bella? Is he making the noise in the background?"

"Jake, its Jake" I shouted his name like a confession. "He grabbed me and hit me and I got away but he chased me back here and he's trying to get in. Daddy, please!" I could feel the fear start to rise up in me again as I thought back on what had happened and the fact that he was still outside barging the front door. I heard the crash the moment the door gave way and screamed.

"Bella!"

"He's in the flat dad! I'm hiding in the bathroom." I whispered.

"Alright sweetheart, I promise someone will be there any minute." He vowed.

"I love you dad, and ma, so much." I whispered trying to stifle the urge to wail. If he got through this door I don't think I'd live through whatever he planned to do.

"Baby, I love you, it'll all be over soon." I could hear the emotion in his voice, this was killing him. All of my parents fears about me being out on my own had come to reality. I closed my eyes and just listened to the voices of my family. Uncle Aro's muffled voice, mam's raised voice and the chatter of a number of other relatives all swept up in the panic. I'd been concentrating so hard on absorbing the voices on the phone that I hadn't noticed the flat was eerily quite.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Ok sweetheart, in a second someone is going to knock on the bathroom door. He's one of Uncle Aro's guys, it's ok." I raised my head to watch the door, waiting. The soft knock came quickly making me jump and gasp even though I was expecting it.

"Miss Swan?, Aro and your father sent me." A smooth male voice called firmly through the door. Dad must have heard it too.

"Open the door Bella, its ok. He'll bring you home." Dad encouraged. My legs had locked in position and felt numb as I crawled to the door. I shook as I tried to twist the lock from the floor, I couldn't even contemplate trying to stand. As I got the mechanism to work I pushed the door with my shoulder and flopped forward catching myself with my hand on the carpet of my bedroom.

A pair of shiny black shoes appeared next to me followed by bent knees as my saviour crouched down. A large hand steadied me making me flinch for a moment until I felt the gentle touch that accompanied it. His hands pulled me up as though I were weightless and manoeuvred me to my bed. I looked up and saw a man who caused 45,000 butterflies to take flight in my belly. My eyes tried to take in every part of his face at once, committing it to memory, terrified I'd never see it again. Strong square jaw, dark auburn hair flopping over his forehead drawing attention to his dark green eyes. Full lips, pale pink, strong nose, fair smooth skin, cataloging his face in seconds I drifted down over his Adam's apple framed by the open collar of his black shirt, which highlighted his broad shoulders and narrow waist and was tucked into black trousers. Beautiful. He was beautiful. Glancing down I grimaced at the thought of what I must look like.

"I'm going to get your phone and speak with your father, will you be ok for a second?" He said softly. I nodded jerkily and he left the room appearing a few seconds later.

"Yes sir, she has a mark on her face, looks like he hit her, marks on her arms and scrapes on her legs. Hold on a sec." he moved closer. "Miss Swan, could I take a look at your back?" He murmured.

I twisted and pulled my hair forward over my shoulder so he could see, gritting my teeth when it felt like it pulled the skin on my back.

"A few deep scrapes on her back. Are you happy for me to take pictures and clean them up or do you want me to bring her straight home?" He asked while looking at me intensely.

He nodded and made agreeing noises. "Yes, I'll arrange that with my men and we'll see you shortly." He swiftly hung up the phone. "Miss Swan, your father has asked me to bring you home but left your medical care up to you. I can clean up the scrapes now, or your family doctor can do it when we arrive, he's waiting for you there." He said in his soft voice.

"Bella" I rasped clearing my throat. "Please call me Bella. Could you cover the ones on my back? My hair is sticking to them." I whispered.

He nodded and moved to the door where a black duffle bag was sat. He jerked the zipper and spent a few moments gathering items before moving back to me on my bed. He gestured for me to turn slightly and softly moved a remaining few hairs over my shoulder. His fingertips skimmed the delicate skin of my neck making my heart race. I cleared my throat, embarrassed by my reaction. He worked silently and very gently, I barely felt the sting of antiseptic before he blew gently on my back. A shudder rolled up my spine and my fists clenched in my duvet. His fingers moved to the thick strap of my dress and paused.

"Bella, is it ok to move this?" He whispered. I looked over my shoulder nodding shyly.

I tried to tamp down the excitement thrumming through me at his touch but it was impossible. I was suddenly hyper aware of every nerve ending in my body. His fingers pushed under the strap and slid outward taking the cotton with it. As they reached the curve of my shoulder the material sagged down to the crease of my elbow leaving my back bare save for the other strap holding my dress up. I hadn't worn a bra so there was nothing else in his way, a fact I think surprised him as he froze with his fingers still resting on my shoulder. He smoothed my skin for a moment before jerking his hand back.

"I'll just cover this and we can get going. Is there anything you need from here to take with you immediately?" He said leaning back and tearing open a large dressing.

"Um, no there's nothing I can't do without." I glance around the room realising the truth of my words. Everything I need is at home, with my parents. I've been so lonely here, I've missed my loud, crazy family. My mind snaps back to reality when I feel my dress being slid back into place.

"Thank you." I smile stopping abruptly when it pulls at my cheek. He reaches out to touch it but stops and stands, moving quickly towards the door. A large man with dark curly hair steps into the room making me nervous until he nods and smiles showing off a cute set of dimples. He stands to the side so he's not facing me but still has me in his sights. Moments later my saviour reappears and I feel ridiculously stupid.

"What's your name? I-I don't know your name, but I owe you so much. A thank you at least." I stumble through my words, scared that he's about to leave me with dimples and I'll never see him again.

"Edward Masen."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Well, they've met!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **AA (Should I add an A or something?!)**

 _Previously_

 _"What's your name? I-I don't know your name, but I owe you so much. A thank you at least." I stumble through my words, scared that he's about to leave me with dimples and I'll never see him again._

 _"Edward Masen."_

 **Bella**

"Edward Masen, I work with your uncle." I jolted at the familiarity of the name but it didn't match the face in front of me. My disbelief must be plain as both men chuckled at me. The action made him even more glorious.

"My father is Ed Masen, I understand that you've become something of a favourite of his over the years." He smiled gently. I knew Ed Masen well, he and his wife Elizabeth are good friends with my parents.

I blushed as I realised what Edward was referring to when he said I was his favourite. As a child I was the youngest by quite a few years and as such was around the grown ups more than the rest of my cousins. I apparently fell in love with Ed at first sight and would follow him around. He's a very handsome man and now I look at Edward he has the same face but his mothers colouring instead of his Dad's blonde hair. In response to my adoration he always made a point to talk with me, play games and bring me gifts. Over the years it became a running joke between him and my dad about which one of them is the number one man in my life. I knew he had a son who was quiet a few years older than me but had never met him. I started to fidget in embarrassment of the stories he must have heard. Pressure under my chin made me tilt my head up to find that Edward had a gentle hold on my face.

"Da loves you. Every time he came back from visiting with you he beamed for hours. Said you were the prettiest little thing he ever saw, smart as a whip and a heart bigger than your body." Edward said with a sweet smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The big guy chuckled again.

"We all knew to wait until then to ask for anythin' cos he'd be in a good mood!" He laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"This is Emmett, my cousin." he tilted his head in Emmett's direction.

"I just want to say thank you so much for coming to help me so quickly. I-I'm glad you got here before it got worse." I started getting choked up as I thought about what would have happened if they didn't get here as fast.

"Um, probably should have asked earlier, but where is Jake?" I doubt he quietly left when the guys arrived and his body isn't on the floor.

"He's being detained until we get you home safely." Edward answered, his face stern. "We should get moving, I think your whole family is probably at your house by now." He took my hand to help me stand and I laughed as I barely came up to his shoulder, even with my shoes on.

He looked down at me seemingly greatful that I was no longer close to tears. I wobbled as I tried to take a step forward, the adrenaline rush fading fast. Edward's arm slipped around my waist and the other hooked behind my knees until he was cradling my body against his chest.

"I've got you." He whispered into my hair. I slowly rested my head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent of dark berries and worn leather. As my eyes fluttered closed the last thing I saw was the sharp line of Edward's jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **I spent a long time before Christmas smelling men's aftershave so I think my Edward would smell a bit dark and mysterious. Yum!**

 **Thanks for coming back**

 **AA (maybe just one A?)**

 **Bella**

I felt my body being lifted and moved but snuggled deeper against the warm comfort until a loud shrieking pulled me out of my nap. I blinked quickly as my mam grabbed me out of the safe arms but quickly hissed in pain as I was hugged tightly.

"Oh my baby! Look at your face! And those! Charles, there are hand prints on my baby's arms!" Mam sobbed as she cradled the good side of my face in one hand and hit dad to punctuate each statement with her other.

Dad simply started at me for a moment. Mam's hand slipped away and she touched dad's. As soon as she did he moved forward and cupped his hand where ma's had just been. My eyes filled with tears and I flung myself into his arms and he lifted me slightly off the ground like I was still a little girl.

"Thank you dad. I love you" I murmured.

Over his shoulder I could see numerous family members watching. I searched the crowd for uncle Aro and spotted him right at the back of the room in the shadows as usual. I kissed my fathers cheek pulling back so he would set me down and nudging a path to my uncle. Never one for attention or fuss he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I quickly wrapped my arms around his middle, squeezing him softly then stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for sending him. I love you uncle Aro." I turned away so he wouldn't have to respond and was immediately surrounded by my favourite cousins. Alice, Rose and Esme all hugged me gently but my eyes were frantically searching for Edward. My dad was deep in conversation with Emmett but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Quickly excusing myself I made my way back to dad asking him if Edward had gone.

"A stor mo chroi _(pronounced - A store mo ck-ree, My darling Sweetheart),_ he hasn't taken his eyes off you since your mother dragged you out of his arms. Don't fret over him, I have a feeling he'll never be too far away." He winked nodding towards the door that led to his study.

There in the doorway, Edward was leaning against the frame his gaze fixed on me. My slutty cousins Jessica and Lauren were talking at him but he wasn't even glancing at them. I blushed lightly and saw his face break into a small smirk. He pushed away from the door with his shoulder and stalked towards me. His body moved like a panther prowling through the room. Big, graceful and powerful. People instinctively moved aside mid-conversation to let him pass and in a matter of moments he'd reached my side. His head dipped down towards me.

"The doctor is in the study waiting for you. Would you like me to get anyone to go in with you? Your mother perhaps?" He asked quietly so as not to alert those around us.

"Would you mind going with me? You've already seen the worst of it." I said thinking back to him finding me on the floor. I continued my thought without giving myself time to reconsider my words. " I feel safe with you." I let my hand drift to his waist clutching the warm fabric of his shirt as if my words might make him disappear. I couldn't bare the thought of him not being with me. He'd treated me with reverence and respect from the moment we'd met and I was absorbing it like a flower in the sunshine.

"Of course, thaisce _(Pronounced hash-ka, treasure)_. I'll let your father know." He released my grip on his shirt, bringing my hand to his lips and softly kissing my palm and placing my hand in his large one.

Turning, he informed my father that the doctor was ready. I'd completely forgotten that dad was right behind me and probably saw Edward kiss my hand. From the smile on his face I don't think he had any objection to the display of affection. I'd never brought a boy around my family, I'd never been interested before. Jake wore me down so that I'd agree to date him but we'd just meet up in the day, we never had romantic dates or even more than a few kisses. Thank god and St Jude!

Edward tugged me out of my thoughts by guiding me towards the study with dad in tow.

"Ah Bells, what've you been up to? Come sit on the desk and I'll take a look at you." Carlisle patted the large mahogany desk at the back of the room. Dad's study had walls filed with bookshelves, his huge desk set and a small fireplace with a comfy chair to the side of the hearth. The house has been in our family for generations and the study was one of the only rooms that felt truly historic. The bookshelves and fireplace are both original features and this was my favourite place as a child. Dad brought in the chair so I could sit and read with him whilst he worked. I relaxed immediately, hugging Carlisle and hopping onto the desk. Carlisle had worked for dad for a few years, he was in his late 30s and handsome in a refined, cultured sort of way.

"Ok kiddo, run me through what happened and I'll check you over as we go. If you need a break just say, I know you've been through a lot today. Are you happy for your dad and Masen to stay?".

"Yes that's fine." I steeled myself to continue. "I had gotten my keys out of my bag and was reaching for the handle of the building door. A hand grabbed my wrist stopping me from getting there. Then I was lifted and spun in the gulley between the buildings." Carlisle inspected the wrist I'd held up when Edward interrupted.

"Which gulley?"

"The one between my building and the little art gallery." He nodded in response and Carlisle placed my wrist back in my lap.

"Hands were gripping my upper arms both sides so I couldn't move the top half of my body. I tried to wiggle free but it was too tight. Then I realised it was Jake. I shouted at him, told him to let me go but he was so angry. He said it was my fault and I'd messed thing up. He called me a ...bitch." I whispered the word feeling shamed.

"His grip kept getting tighter on my arms but he wouldn't let go. Then he said that someone was going to kill him. I asked him who and he said his dad. They had a plan, his dad wanted me tied to him either through marriage or pregnancy. When he could tell I had no interest in him romantically they got desperate, as he spoke he shook me scraping my back and hitting my head on the wall. Then he said they had something ready to slip in my drink to make me 'compliant'." I shuddered at the thoughts that word evoked.

Carlisle's fingers were softly prodding my head and I continued quickly without looking at any of the men. I tilted my head slightly to show the are where he bit me, on the opposite side to where Edward was working earlier.

"He, ah, he licked down my neck and bit me when he was talking about a girl, Nessie? I'd caught him with her at his office a few days earlier and refused to see him again. He started talking about fixing things and getting me pregnant now. I realised that he had no intention of letting me walk away and I panicked, started yelling at him and he backhand me across the face. I saw spots for a second but someone opened a door into the back of the gulley and he looked up. I shoved my knee up into his...area, and threw my arms up to get his hands off me." I mimicked my movements, ignoring the sting as Carlisle inspected my cheek.

"I ran inside, my keys were still in my hand so I got the door open quickly and bolted it. I got my phone and dialled the house after a few tries then crawled to the bathroom to lock myself in. Then you got there." I looked at Edward for the first time since I began.

His eyes were dark, his jaw clenched and his arms drawn tight across his body. Carlisle stepped in front of me, blocking my view.

"Good girl, any vision problems? Blurring, spots, dizziness?" He said softly his face full of sympathy.

"No my head's fine just a bump."

"Ok, well there's nothing broken, your arms and cheekbone will be bruised for a while but ice your face on and off for the next 24 hours and that should reduce the swelling. I'll give you a sleeping aid for today so you can get a good sleep tonight. If you have trouble sleeping after that you need to tell me , ok?" I nodded as he rifled through his bag for the tablets.

"Take some Ibuprofen and paracetamol now to help with the pain and swelling." He handed me the two bottles and a glass of water he had ready. I could hear dad and Edward murmuring to each other but Carlisle started putting a plaster on a scraped knee so I couldn't figure out what they were saying. By the time he finished dad was waiting to speak to me.

"So brave my sweet girl. I'm going to be borrowing Edward for a while, why don't you go up to your room and let ma fuss over you for a while. I'm surprised she hasn't broken down the door to get to you." He smoothed my hair placing a kiss on my forehead. I moved to the door and I was afraid that this would be the last time I would see Edward. I stopped in front of him and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Shh, go upstairs love. I'll be here all night and I promise to see you when you wake up. I won't leave you unprotected again Bella." He kissed my palm again before leading me out of the door and into my mother's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Next up - meet the family!**

 **Thank you for reading, leave me a review to let me know how you're getting on.**

 **AA (I don't even drink! Honest)**

 **Bella**

I woke surprisingly early the next morning. My room hadn't been used since I came home at Christmas but it had fresh sheets on the huge bed. I giggled when I saw tufts of Alice's black hair poking above the covers beside me. On my other side was Esme curled in a ball as Alice had rolled in the duvet and was hogging it all. Splayed across the foot of the bed was Rose, with one leg dangling off and snoring like a bear.

We'd spent a few hours chatting and catching up until ma brought in a tray with a bowl of soup and the sleeping tablet. That was at about 9pm and I don't remember much after that.

I wiggled my way free of the bed and padded over to my ensuite. I tried not to look in the mirror as I went through my morning routine, noting the new toothbrush ma had set up for me. I opened my bedroom door to see if she was up when I saw a figure sat against the wall opposite my door. He sprung to his feet with a gun in his hand, thankfully pointed at the ground.

"Bella!" Edward's voice cried.

"Edward? What are you doing on the floor and why on earth have you got a gun?!" I was completely bewildered by the scene in front of me. Had the sleeping tablet made me groggy?

"I slept out here. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I know you were scared so I thought I'd be out here in case you needed me." He rubbed the back of his neck looking so sweetly embarrassed that I almost smiled but his action drew my attention back to the gun in his hand. I raised my eyebrows and gestured to the gun.

"Ah well you can never be too careful." His smile turned tight and he looked down my body, his eyes growing dark.

" Thaisce, you shouldn't walk around in that. It gives a man ideas." He said huskily. I still had my jammies on, an off the shoulder t-shirt that ended on my waist and loose cotton shorts that covered my arse, just.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up yet, I was gonna go and see if mam was awake." I whispered blushing violently. I didn't know what to say about his comments so I ignored it.

"Well Emmett, my dad and a few of my men are downstairs already. I think you should go and get dressed." His hand had slowly moved to the dip of my waist while he spoke two of his fingers were on the material of my t-shirt, his little finger was resting on the waistband of my shorts but his one finger, his ring finger, was touching skin. Fire erupted on that tiny patch where we were connected. I'd never felt anything like my reaction to his touches. The butterflies took flight again and I was suddenly terrified. I had no idea how to do this. I was feeling heat, throbbing, tingles laced with panic and doubt. I looked into his eyes begging for something I couldn't understand. Mercy? More? Did I want it to stop or never end? My body trembled and his face softened, cupping my cheek he bent to kiss my temple.

"You're safe with me Bella. I know we need to talk about so much but I will tell you this now. You are my heart and I will protect you with my life. I also want you to know that I treat every touch you allow me as a gift. I won't take your trust in me for granted." He vowed looking into my eyes.

I was overwhelmed by his words. We'd only known each other for a short time but he had completely swept me off my feet. It felt impossible and completely glorious. I smiled so widely my cheek hurt but I didn't care. Running my hands up his chest I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his face at the corner of his mouth. I wasn't brave enough to kiss his lips. Even after everything he said I couldn't believe that this gorgeous man wanted anything to do with me. I was quiet, bookish, pretty but in a plain way. He had a presence that radiated out of him and drew attention.

He gasped as I drew back and ran his hands down my back stopping before touching skin again.

"Little minx. Go on and get changed before I get ahead of myself." He laughed lightly, his face glowing.

I closed the door to my bedroom and pressed my back to it, convinced I could feel the heat of his body through the door. As I looked up, the occupants of my room were all awake and grinning at me. After a second of silence we all giggled and squealed like children.

"Bella! You did not tell us that he was already half in love with you!" Rose accused.

"Half in love! He is gone, and she's no better, look at her face. Flushed and wide eyed at the crack of dawn." Alice flapped as she bounced on her knees on my bed.

"You look so happy Bella." Esme sighed wistfully. Esme had been in love with Carlisle for years but he barely spoke to her. However, I'd seen the way he watched her when she wasn't looking. He definitely felt something for her.

"Come on, let's get ready. Edward forbade me from going downstairs in this." I laughed, knowing I would never wear anything this revealing in front of anyone but the girls and ma. And Edward, I thought remembering how my outfit effected him.

We quickly dressed choosing clothes for comfort as none of us planned on leaving the sofa today. The girls followed the smell of food to the formal dining room but I wanted to see mam. Heading into the kitchen my eyes immediately went to Edward who was sitting on a barstool next to Ed, ma was across the island grabbing some napkins.

"Angel, I'm so glad you're ok. I almost had a heart attack when Edward called me. Don't you scare us like that again!" He admonished while gathering me into a big hug. I rested my head on his shoulder as he released me and stayed tucked into his side.

"Sorry papa. I'm ok, just glad that Edward got to me so quickly." I called him papa as a joke once I got over my little crush because he is became like another dad to me. It sort of stuck and I called him that whenever he was being dad-like. Ed patted the centre of my back lightly.

"Me too Angel. Although I don't think my son intends to let you out of his sight again. I have a feeling I'm not going to be the number one man in your life anymore." He pouted playfully winking at Edward. I blushed and Edward grinned at his dad.

"Stop teasing the children you." Ma said pointing at Ed as she came over to kiss my head and swat at Ed on her way past. "Breakfast is in the dining room you three, and I expect to see clean plates. Especially you missy" she called as we walked to the other room.

After I ate enough to please my mother, she quickly cleared away the plates while dad stood up asking us all to stay where we were. The huge dining table held Alice, Rose, Esme and Emmett opposite Ed, Edward, me and ma. Dad and uncle Aro were at the heads of the table on either end. When mam came back and took her seat he gripped her hand.

"I know I should have said something sooner, and girls" he gestured to Alice, Rose and Esme."I know your parents feel the same way but we didn't want our life to effect you unnecessarily. As it turns out, I think we just left you unprepared. Bella there's a reason Jake was so desperate to have you tied to his family. Since your great-great grandfather was alive, the Swan and Masen families have been working together. What started as petty theft to feed a starving family turned into stealing enough for a few families. As nobody had any money to pay him for the items that George Swan and Anthony Masen got for them, people started offering favours or bringing handmade gifts instead. After a few years some important people owed them big. What started out as a simple exchange turned into something more. By the time my grandfather was old enough to work it was a business in its own right. The Masen family worked side by side with ours and soon they were running gambling rooms, selling weapons and arranging um ... lady friends for exclusive clients." Rose snorted at his choice of words.

"Nowadays your uncle Aro and Ed head up the family business and gambling, weapons and protection services are the things that we specialise in now. No women, no drugs and no children. I need to make that clear to you girls. We've never been involved in that. In the beginning my grandfather would introduce women to clients but he stopped that the moment his fiancé found out. Grammy Swan told him that if he could treat women like objects she wanted no part in his life. He stopped that service pretty quickly after that." He chuckled.

I was shocked to hear all of the details laid out before me. I'd never noticed anything like that going on around me or any Garda visiting the house. But I know that I'd been very sheltered in my life. Only in the last few years had I mixed with people outside my family regularly. In my private girls school there were plenty of rich kids, politicians kids but nobody treated me differently because of my name. I looked across to the girls. Rose didn't look surprised in the slightest, Alice was thinking hard brow furrowed but Esme looked devastated.

"Do the other cousins know all this? Jess and Lauren?" Alice purposely named the girls as it was now obvious that the boys had all been brought up knowing. Mike, Eric, Ben and James all worked in the casinos and betting shops, I just thought they were legit. I suppose they were really, it's just guns and 'protection services' that are illegal.

"Yes, they were told when they were 16 although it was out of necessity." Uncle Aro spoke for the first time. "They've been off the rails for years now but they were particularly bad as teens. They got mixed up with boys from a rival family and didn't hold to the catholic values as well as you girls. Anyway, we had to warn them to keep away from certain people or they would be disowned." The four of us exchanged glances. Would we be disowned if we fell for the wrong man? Rose darted a glance at Emmett and looked concerned for the first time. Esme started to cry.

"Is this why Carlisle won't talk to me? Does he hate me? Is he not allowed to come near me?" She sobbed. I'd never seen Esme so upset, she was normally the pragmatic one and a very private person. I felt like I was watching her heart crack open. Aro rose from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No my dear. Carlisle works for us and is free to pursue a romantic relationship with you. However, I do believe that he was concerned that you didn't know about his employer. He often has to leave at a moments notice and wouldn't want you thinking the worst of him for it. I assure you that he doesn't hate you." Esme wiped her eyes and nodded at Aro in thanks.

I was desperate to ask about Edward but I didn't dare ask in front of everyone. As if he could read my mind Edward spoke.

"As long as none of you pick a man from a rival family you are free to choose as you wish. The Masen and Swans have been one family in every way but by marriage for generations." He said calmly. Rose breathed out in relief.

"And I think that marriage linking our families might just be on the horizon." Ed laughed. My eyes jumped to Edward who winked in reply, I looked at dad quickly who was smirking.

"Well, you might want to get a move on boy, I've had a few requests for my Bella's hand already." Dad rubbed his chin as if in thought. Edward stiffened in his seat beside me. I gaped at my dad. Who the hell had asked to marry me? I only knew a handful of men other than relatives and all bar one were in this room.

"Dad?" My voice was strangled.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you understand how important your choice of husband would be to our family. Aro is the eldest but he and Suplica were never able to have children. I'm next in line but if something happens to me and you're married, it will fall to you and your husband to run the business. My sisters all gave up the Swan name when they married and it'll end with you. I would have liked your husband to take your name to keep it going. But if you were to marry a Masen that would be a different matter." He smirked again. I think he was enjoying the thought of me marrying his best friends son very much. I couldn't even digest that yet.

"Charles stop putting pressure on her." Mam snapped at him, "you choose who you want darling. Although green eyes with your hair would make me beautiful grand babies!" She clapped and the girls laughed at the look of disbelief on my face.

"Ok so who on Earth asked to marry me without even speaking to me first?" I tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Jake Black asked me a month ago. His family is a smaller one but they worked with us on occasion. I don't particularly like some aspects of their business but you can bet your life we'll never work with them again. Before that Seamus Banner, John Grenady and Finbar Leary." I gasped.

"Mr Banner, my tutor? I was 16!" I was horrified at the thought of the man in his 40s wanting to marry me. "Why would he want to be in the business, he's a teacher for goodness sake!"

"Yes well I think it had less to do with your name and more to do with your looks that time sweetheart. Don't worry I made sure we replaced him as soon as I found out he was thinking of you inappropriately." Dad's face hardened and all of the men in the room looked furious.

"I think he liked your uniform a bit too much as well. He used to get here early so he could see you wearing it I'm sure." Mam trailed off as I shuddered.

"Renee! Don't even think that or I'll have to track him down and remove his eyes from his head!" Dad spluttered.

"Well I told you sending her to a catholic girls school was a bad idea. She had legs for days in those skirts. Remember the man who came to install the dishwasher? Almost swallowed his tongue. And that paperboy who ended up in the hospital three times after driving head on into traffic. They had to change his route in the end. Poor thing." Mam shook her head sadly unaware that Dad's face was turning purple and I think I was a sickly shade of green. Urgh. The girls were all biting their lips and holding their breath to stop from laughing at my mam's insane thoughts.

"Ok. Ignoring that. I'm assuming that you told them all no?" I said in distraction.

"No."

"What?! You told one of them yes?!" I cried, horrified.

"No, I told them that they had to prove to me that they could support you, protect you and most importantly treat you with love and respect." I sagged in relief and then smiled at him. The first two were important to dad for his peace of mind and the last two were what would be most important to me. I nodded at him.

"We have one more issue to deal with. The Black family. Jake is being held in uncomfortable surroundings but we can't really leave him there indefinitely. Do we dispose of him or send him home with a warning message." Aro looked to my dad.

"I say we have to stop him. He'll keep trying until he gets to her. The boys watching him say he keeps ranting about her. I'm not letting him go." Dad stated.

"I agree, he demolished her flat trying to get to her. He laid his hands on her, that alone is enough to issue the order." Edward says looking at me. He was firm in his words but his face looks anxious like he was worried about my reaction. After the most turbulent 24 hours of my life I could easily be overwhelmed but I felt nothing but safe with the people around me. I couldn't judge them for wanting to take away a threat.

"I hate the thought of someone dying because of me. But I think I'll always be looking over my shoulder if he's out on the streets. I don't want to live in fear if I have a choice not to. Does that make me awful?" I ask quietly. Edward is curled around me before I can blink.

"Firstly, he's not in this situation because of you. He's there because he was trying to trick you, manipulate you, hurt you and ultimately to rape you. Those were his choices, not yours. Secondly, nobody in this room will let you live in fear. We want you to be happy every day of your life, the way you make us feel every day of ours. Finally thaisce, you couldn't be awful if you tried. Nobody thinks less of you for wanting to feel safe. Bella, I'm sure I speak for your Dad, Aro and my dad when I say it's our honour to protect you." He said reverently, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. A few tears that had been building spilled over and he stroked them away.

Everyone allowed us a few moments before Aro continued.

"That's unanimous then. Now we need to lure Billy to a meeting quickly without suspicion. In another day he's going to realise Jake is missing and won't come to meet us for fear that we know. If he goes into hiding we've lost him and he may be a permanent threat to Bella." Aro stated.

"Can you start a rumour that Jake's gone on a bender? Have him be spotted by associates in Dublin at clubs and casinos? Billy will be pissed at him but not surprised." Ed suggested.

"His girlfriend was called Nessie. Can we hide her for a few days and make out that they've gone together? Jake seemed quite possessive of her so he might believe that easier." I added. The men looked at me surprised but ma was smiling at me.

"Good idea sweetheart. We'll get someone to look into her immediately." Dad nodded with a dash of pride in his eyes. Edward squeezed me gently before turning his attention back to the planning.

Within two hours they had a plan to get Billy out in the open without looking suspicious to him or the Garda. The location was mam's idea so it was pretty crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **This is a shorter chapter which brings us back to the events in the prologue.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **AA (Maybe if I add YMC before it?)**

 **Bella**

I took a deep breath before opening the huge, heavy wooden door that would lead me further into this madness. A coffin draped in black silk stood at the far end of the room. Tacky floral arrangements hung limply at either side looking out of place in the ornate Catholic Church with it's gold accents, statues and stained glass windows. Dragging my eyes away from the focal point I scanned the room half filled with 'mourners'. The colour of the outfits they wore were the only thing they had got right. Jessica appeared to be wearing a corset and stripper heels, Lauren's skirt was a pleather mini with a thigh high split and Mike was wearing a Sons of Anarchy T-shirt under his leather jacket. Another sigh escaped me as I sat in the nearest pew and wondered how I would get through the day without killing anyone. Well, anyone else.

It had been 2 days since the big reveal breakfast. Edward ended up staying at my parents house, refusing to leave my side. Dad finally convinced him to sleep in the guest room next door to mine last night but I found one of his men Jasper posted outside this morning.

We had a long talk and Edward told me that he had seen me once when I was 16. He confessed that he had been waiting for Ed one day when I was walking home from school and I passed him in his car. He said that he saw me enter the house and quizzed his dad for hours on what he knew about me. Mam swears it was the uniform again. Esme and Rose have both asked to borrow it. Idiots.

Edward was waiting for me to come home after University before he was introduced. He told me that he's 30 and went to University in England, then moving back to Ireland to learn the business and take over from Ed eventually. As we talked about our past I told him that I was waiting for marriage before I did anything physical.

\- The previous day-

I was nervous that my confession would send him running for the hills.

"Edward, I know that you've made it clear that you won't push me for anything physical but I want to be honest with you. I promised myself that I'd wait until I'm married. It's not a religious choice, not really. I've always seen my virginity as a gift to my husband. Proof of my love for him alone. I know it's a bit old fashioned but I hope you understand?" I finished and waited for him to respond. After a few moments I felt his knuckles drift softly down the uninjured side of my face.

"Isabella, thank you for telling me that and being so honest. I understand completely. I won't lie to you, I fully intend to earn the right to ask your father for your hand, if you don't object of course. I wasn't an angel in my youth and I've had a number of encounters for wont of a better word. I never kept these women around for longer than a night. I didn't want the entanglement of having emotion involved or someone to answer to. But I swear to you that I haven't touched a woman since I saw you for the first time outside your house."

I swallowed thickly trying to dismiss the images of feminine hands running over his body, a head of blonde hair draped on his chest and his head thrown back in pleasure. I clenched my eyes tightly and shook my head. It wasn't unreasonable that he'd been with other women but I didn't need the visual. My thoughts went to his last sentence. Nobody since he'd seen me. Looking into his eyes it was undeniable that he was being completely honest. It pained him to see my reaction to his previous words.

"Well, it seems that ma was right about my uniform." I faked a pout. The relief on his face was instant and beautiful. Laughing he tickled my sides.

"Little minx." Then he smirked. "Do you still have it?"

-end-

With the heavy discussion out of the way, we spent the last 2 days learning everything about each other. In between this, the men were also planning today's crazy pantomime. Jake's girl Nessa had been picked up after our breakfast meeting and was holed up in a hotel with my cousin James and his Dad Caius looking after her. She'd be relocated and released as soon as this mess was cleared up. According to my uncle she was quite happy to get a new start and some cash in exchange for leaving Jake. The words two pump chump were mentioned.

Ma called Billy and informed him that a distant cousin of hers had passed away and the funeral was today and asked him if he would attend. She made it sound like he was important to the family and we all wanted him there. She also dangled me as an incentive, telling him that I'd be attending and it would be lovely if we could all meet. Needless to say he agreed quickly and had been calling Jake's phone nonstop ever since.

Dad, Edward, Ed and Uncle Aro left this morning to deal with Jake. I felt awful once they left the house and wanted to call my dad and tell him to leave him alone. After half an hour Ma convinced me to let her call him and have a chat. We sat at the kitchen counter and I could hear Dad's voice but not the words. Ma told him that I was feeling guilty and nodded in response to his answer. Suddenly there was loud banging and shouting coming from the handset. Ma pulled it away from her ear a bit and carried on agreeing to whatever dad was saying then told him she loved him and hung up. She was quick to reassure me that everything was fine with our guys but Jake had snapped. He was ranting about me, saying that I loved him and they were keeping us apart and that I'd learn my lesson about running away. He was trying to rip the handcuffs from his wrists with brute force. Right or wrong, by the time Ma was finished I'd lost the feelings of guilt. When they returned I hugged each of the men that had protected me so fiercely. Edward approached me with apprehension but I put that to rest by pulling him to me and planting a kiss right on his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Hope you're enjoy it so far. Please leave me a review as I'd love the feedback.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **AA (should I add a h? Aah? No, ok)**

 **Bella**

I shifted in the pew and made room for Rose and Emmett next to me. Alice was across the aisle in the same row with Jasper by her side. Esme and Carlisle slid into the pew in front and I didn't need to look behind me to feel Edwards presence behind me. We kept separate to keep up the pretence for Billy's arrival.

Emmett, to nobody's surprise after all of their heated looks, had volunteered to escort Rose and was designated to sit beside me. Alice had seen Jasper for the first time yesterday. She walked straight up to him and demanded that he apologise for making her wait so long as she'd been keeping her V card for him. Thankfully, the quiet man merely apologised, kissed her hand and offered to be her bodyguard.

Funnily enough Carlisle was adamant that he should be here in case his medical expertise were needed and that he should be allowed to escort Esme. It seems that their roles have reversed in the last few days. Now everything is out in the open, he's desperate to speak to her and she's politely indifferent, still upset after years of being ignored. Leaning forward I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Give him a break hon, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place." I said softly. Then turning to Carlisle I whispered.

"Apologise to her everyday if you have to. You broke her heart a little bit more every time you ignored her. That can seriously dent a girl's confidence. Don't hurt her again." I frowned at him.

He turned towards me but said loudly enough for our little group to hear. "I couldn't lie to her so I couldn't be around her. If I'd spoken to her for more than a few minutes I would have told her everything. Because when you speak to an angel you can only speak the truth. But that doesn't mean that every moment didn't kill me inside too. Just because I couldn't get involved with her, didn't mean that my heart was safe. I lost it the moment I saw her." His eyes never strayed from Esme's profile as she resolutely stared ahead. But tears dripped steadily down her cheek.

I sat back against the polished wood seat as Esme quickly brushed away her tears. Her head turned to Carlisle who was still gazing at her like he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"Did you truly mean that?" She whispered.

"Yes. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in your uncle's house. You had a green dress and hat on as you'd just come back from the church Easter service. You told Rose that you refused to sit next to Mike next time as he'd been out the night before and reeked of stale alcohol. Then you were introduced to me and offered me a piece of the coffee and walnut cake you made. We spoke until your uncle called me away and told me that you didn't know anything about the family business and I couldn't mention it. I'm sorry I hurt you Esme. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I still don't know." He turned away in disappointment. Esme reached for his face.

"Love me. And let me love you in return. That's what you should do. And if you don't know what to do in future we talk about it and figure it out together." She said her eyes locked on his.

"Together" he repeated.

I grinned happily until Rose nudged me reminding me we were supposed to be at a funeral. Right, focus Bella. The rest of the family had filled the pews around us and mam and dad came through the doors escorting Billy, two of his lackeys following behind. Once he entered he glanced around quickly taking in our little set. One of my uncle's friends was playing the part of the priest. Dad talked to father Mulchay and donated a lot of money to get unsupervised access to the church. Billy's searching eyes stopped on me and he said something to my parents. They looked over nodding and smiling. As they approach everyone stealthily moves into place.

"Miss Swan, it's such a pleasure to meet my Jake's beautiful girl at last." I held in a grimace and smiled sweetly turning so that he could see the yellowing bruise on my face. His fake smile faltered and his beady eyes darted around. Before he had a chance to ask any questions Ma spoke up.

"And where is young Jake today? I don't think Bella's seen him for days. It's like he just disappeared." She said feigning confusion.

His anxiousness visibly increased as he tried to figure out if Jake had harmed me and run off with Nessie or if we had him.

"Well, uh, he's been under the weather for a few days. He didn't want anyone to catch his cold so he stayed behind." Billy mumbled looking around for the men he came with. Mike, Eric, Ben and uncle Marcus appeared behind them on either side each grasping a shoulder and pulling them back so they could assist their boss.

"Now that is a surprise seeing as he was in our warehouse this morning. I didn't notice any coughing did you Edward?" Dad said.

"Nope, no coughing. Well not until that hour we spent dunking his head in a bucket of water. He did cough a bit then." Edward smirked as he stood, removing his tailored suit jacket and moved towards them, sliding Ma behind him and towards me, Rose and Emmett. A black leather gun holster was now visible crossing the large expanse of his back and highlighting his wide shoulders.

"You're lying. Jake is in Dublin, my men located him yesterday." Billy shouted but he looked unsure.

"Really? I suppose he skipped off to Dublin on a bender with the girl he was seeing. Nessie was it sweetheart?" Dad asked me with his eyes on Billy. His face had drained of colour as dad's story matched the one he'd been told.

"That's right. Nessie, the woman he was shagging on his desk when I took him dinner. The night I broke it off with him. Then he escalated from stalking me to attacking me outside my building. But not before he told me about your brilliant plan to slip me drugs and rape me." I held my head high knowing that he couldn't hurt me. Billy spluttered hearing the events of that day. Knowing that we all found out about his plan and his son's actions.

"I had no idea Jake had planned any of that. I wanted him to marry you yes, but I never told him to attack you." Billy cried as a bead of sweat trickled from his temple.

"So, you didn't threaten to kill him if he didn't fix his relationship with Bella? You didn't give him rohypnol to drug her? You didn't tell him to back off of Nessie until he'd married Bella? Don't bother lying anymore Black. Nessie verified everything, it's amazing what Jake considered pillow talk." Edward scoffed. "She knew a surprising amount actually. It seems Jake wanted to keep her around but was terrified that she'd leave if he spent all his time with Bella. So he told her everything his father was getting him to do."

Billy's face turned red in anger and he reached into his jacket. Before anyone could blink Edward's arm snapped forward his hand gripping Billy's throat so tight it ceased his movements. Dad reached in and removed his gun from its holster, checking the rest of his body for weapons. Edward lifted Billy higher so the tips of his scuffed black shoes skimmed the floor. Edward's bicep strained the fabric of his black shirt.

"The fact that you think you can get out of here by shooting your way free, just goes to show how stupid you really are. Your first mistake was pushing that little shite you called a son at Bella. Your second mistake was even thinking that you could harm one hair on her head without us finding out. That's not even taking into account the level of your betrayal to the families who helped you. You're no better than your snivelling son." Edward shook Billy with each statement and dropped his body to the floor as he finished speaking. Billy clutched at his throat coughing and sucking in a lung full of air.

"Wh-ere is h-he?"

"Where he deserved to be the moment he betrayed our family. The moment he raised a hand to a woman, my daughter." Dad sneered. "His body is being dumped outside of your house as we speak. His fingers have all been broken as a warning to them all never to touch one of our women again. Every mark he left on my daughter was given back tenfold. Then finally after the boys had worked out some of their anger, I shot him and watched the life drain out of the eyes of the man who wanted to hurt my baby." He growled.

Billy froze in fear. Before he had a chance to speak Edward gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Keeping his hold tight he grabbed the belt of his trousers with his other hand and moved down the aisle towards the front of the church and climbed the small set of steps on the right side. Jasper and Emmett moved forward, jumping up onto the platform and quickly stripped the black drape from the coffin and slid the lid off. Edward threw Billy inside and the boys set the lid back on without a word. There were a set of three brass latches running on each side of the wooden box. The boys made short work of them and stepped back. Muffled cries could be heard and the coffin began jerking as Billy tried to move around. Edward jumped down from the raised platform. He landed with both feet shoulder width apart, his hair gently falling across his left eyebrow before he ran his hand through it and pushed it back into place. He ran his fingertips down my arm as he passed me and smoothly pulled out his gun walking towards Billy's men. He stopped in front of them, my cousins still holding them in place, and in line with my father, Uncle Aro and Ed. Aro jerked his chin and the two men were pushed to their knees.

"You have two choices. You can choose to live, return to your families and become loyal to the Masen-Swan family. Or you can die with your boss." Aro announced coldly. Edward raised his gun and held his arm loosely awaiting their decision.

Without hesitation both men answered, "Work for you, sir." "I'll be loyal to your family."

Ed assessed each man for a moment and nodded and flicked his hand at my cousins. They gathered each man under the arms, raised them to their unsteady feet and walked them down the aisle and out of the Church.

"How do we know they won't betray us?" Rose asked quickly.

"With Jake and Billy gone, there is nobody else in the Black family business. They were a very small outfit, run with hired help not family or loyalty. The men were hired guns and not particularly connected to anyone. We'll be keeping them distanced from any of our more private practices unless they show great aptitude and loyalty to us. Don't fret, they'll be watched closely." Ed smiled at her.

The banging and muffled curses coming from the coffin drew our attention back and the men moved quickly up to it. Edward grabbed his jacket from the pew behind me and shrugged it back on. He winked at me as he jogged past. "Almost over banphrionsa" _(princess, pronounced Bhan-frin-sa)_

Vaulting quickly onto the platform he took his place at the end of the coffin and grabbing each of the brass handles the men hefted it onto their shoulders and made their way down the steps and out a side door to the waiting hearse. The rest of us remained in the Church until the men returned. Billy was being taken to an older section of the graveyard. Nobody had been buried there for hundreds of years but the church were installing a seating area for mourners nearby. He would be buried beneath the new structure.

The men returned, bringing with them a tangible sense of relief. After hugs and assurances from my father, uncles and Ed, Edward drew me into his arms kissing the top of my head. I inhaled his dark, spicy scent and hummed happily. Everyone moved back towards the waiting town cars ready to return to my parents house for the 'wake'. Edward kept me in his arms in the middle of the church aisle.

"Bella, I don't think I can wait very long before I can make this walk with you again." He whispered with a tender look on his face. He guided my hand to the crook of his elbow and walked me slowly up the aisle towards the church doors and out into the bright sunshine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **The last chapter was the base of this story that originated in a dream. Weird I know!**

 **This is the last chapter and I'm going to earn that M rating right here. Phew!**

 **Also a little EPOV.**

 **Let me know what you thought of it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, its much appreciated.**

 **AA (Ok, I feel like this suits me now!)**

 **3 months later**

 **Edward**

I stood at the end of the aisle staring hard at the large double doors. Guests shuffled restlessly in their seats, order of service cards were waved at relatives and used as fans to keep some of the August heat at bay. The sounds and faces of the people around me blurred as I stared at the doors directly ahead of me. I felt like I'd been waiting my whole life for Isabella Marie Swan.

I was 25 the first time I saw her. Waiting in the car for my father to pick up a package from the Swan's home I hadn't expected to see her. A flash of creamy skin, grey knee socks and a skirt flipping rhythmically were the first thing I saw in the passenger side mirror. Unable to tear my gaze away the reflected image revealed a white fitted blouse and a blue striped tie hanging between a perky set of tits. As the image grew larger then disappeared I sat up straight and saw her body pass my window. My eyes were drawn to her tiny waist and round ass accentuated by the pleats in the skirt. Full brown hair moved around her as she swung a book bag. I chastised myself internally for perving on a schoolgirl but I could tear my eyes away.

A car horn blasted further up the street causing her to turn in surprise. My god. Her face was angelic. Large almond shaped dark eyes framed by long lashes, a soft plump mouth, high cheek bones and pale luminous skin. She put a hand to her chest a laughed softly at herself. She swayed up the Swan's driveway and pushed open the front door closing it softly behind her. I sat in silence, not wanting to blink in case her memory was erased forever. When dad returned to the car I quizzed him tirelessly about the beautiful treasure that I'd seen. His nickname Angel suited her.

Dad was extremely protective of her, even with me. He knew my reputation with women and warned me to keep away from her unless I was done with that behaviour. But truthfully, I didn't need him to tell me anything. From the moment I saw her no other woman could compare. The thought of another touching me left me cold. However, I also struggled with her age and her innocence. Not just in terms of intimacy but in the pureness of her heart. I didn't want to sully her with the darkness I work with. I intended to keep my distance until she'd graduated, even though it was killing me. I always made sure that she was protected though. Nothing intrusive just knowing her school schedule and checking on the people she spent time with. I was devastated when she started spending time with Jake but he was cleared and I had no right to interfere.

But all that changed with the phone call from Aro. I will never forget seeing her tiny body fall to the floor in front of me, bruised, bloodied and face wet with tears. It took everything in me not to scoop her up and take her to my house, keep her in my bed, forever.

After the disposal of the Black's I took Bella on dates and showed her the house I had built for us all those years ago. I dropped to my knees in our doorway and begged her to marry me, placing my ring on her finger. She spent weeks with our mothers decorating the house and planning a wedding. Neither of us wanted to wait so everyone was roped into pulling this together in time.

The sound of the church organ pulled me out of my thoughts and Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder. It was needed when I saw my beautiful girl, bathed in the sunlight that followed her in. Her father held her hand at his elbow and I could see he was tugging her to slow down. I realised I was pulling away from Emmett's hold when he tightened his grip. She glowed, not just her beautiful smile, but she glowed from the inside.

White lace hugged her curves and skimming from her collarbones to her knees where the dress flared out and frothed around her feet. A white satin band made her waist look tiny. He beautiful brown curls had been lifted off her face with jewelled combs and were left to flow behind her.

As she drew closer I spotted my wedding present resting delicately in the hollow of her throat. A large sapphire surrounded by diamonds on a diamond encrusted chain. The necklace was part of an Art Deco set that comprised of the round sapphire earrings I'd given her on our first date after confessing my love for her, the sapphire engagement ring set in a circle of diamonds and the necklace I'd sent for her this morning. A matching bracelet would be hers when she gave birth to our first child. As her father placed her hand in mine, I sincerely hoped I'd be giving it to her soon.

 **Bella**

Edward led me quietly away from the stragglers who were enjoying the last of their drinks at our reception. He guided me through the hotel gardens and towards a small gate. Taking a key from his pocket me unlocked it and closed it behind us. His hand caressed my back through the opening that exposed my entire back. He sharp inhalation of breath when he touched bare skin at the altar told me he was surprised. He'd been caressing the bare skin ever since. The gravel path was illuminated by little torches hidden amongst the wildflowers. As we turned a corner a tiny cottage came into view like something out of a fairytale. The pale worn bricks were accented with a slate roof and wooden front door. Edward jangled the keys again and opened the front door. He turned to me and quickly scooped me into his arms carrying me over the threshold.

With wide eyes I saw a little living room with a fireplace, sofa and coffee table and a little country kitchen was just beyond it. To my right was a set of open double doors that presented a huge, high bed with white linens and mounds of fluffy pillows. A white leather headboard ran the width of the room and a beautiful white chaise was positioned at the foot of the bed. To the left another open door revealed a double ended tub, vanity and shower enclosure. The whole cottage was decorated in white and cream and while it could have been cold or sterile looking, it was stunning. I felt like I was in a photo shoot for a design magazine.

Edward carried me through to the bedroom and set me down in front of the chaise. He took my hand and motioned for me to sit. Kneeling in front of me he removed each shoe rubbing gently as he set them down in the thick carpet. I moaned gently at the relief and feel of his hands.

"Would you like a drink? Or the kitchen is fully stocked if you're hungry." Edward offered. I shook my head. I appreciated his efforts but I had been waiting for this moment and although I was scared, I was desperate to feel his skin against mine.

"Is there anything I can get you thaisce" he asked from his place at my feet.

"You, Edward, I want you." I answered immediately, unable to stop myself. His eyes darkened and he stood, pulling me with him.

"I love you Isabella Masen." He gently kissed my lips and moved his hands into my hair removing the combs. With my hair free he gently spun me around and ran his fingertips over the skin of my shoulder, blowing a cold puff of air and making me shudder in anticipation.

"This reminds me of the first time we met. I tried so hard not to let my fingers linger but I was desperate to touch you." He dragged his lips across my back dropping tiny kisses every few moments.

As he reached the dip of my spine his tongue flicked upwards against my skin. I moaned softly in pleasure. His hands dropped to the pearl buttons and worked them open slowly exposing the corset and thong. The buttons stopped just below my bottom and I felt his gaze on my flesh. As the silence grew, my nerves ramped up until I felt a finger lightly and slowly drag over the material between the cheeks of my bottom. He continued up over the base of my spine, flicking lightly over the zig zagged ribbon of the corset and up the large expanse of skin to the base of my neck.

"Are you sure Bella?" He murmured licking the spot behind my ear that turned my legs to jelly.

"Yes mo ghra" ( _my love, pronounced mo ghrah)_

He ran his flattened palms under the two halves of my dress and pushed it to the floor where it landed at my feet in a cloud of white fluff. He guided me out of the mass and turned me to face him. His eyes were dark, face tight and flushed.

"You are exquisite." He dipped his head placing light kisses against my mouth. The kisses turned firmer, lasted longer, his tongue traced my lips searching for mine. Soon he was making love to my mouth, his hands exploring my body over my underwear. He broke our kiss gasping and rested his forehead against mine.

Standing to his full height he began to undress until he was just in a pair of black boxer briefs. I'd never seen him without a shirt and I was shocked by the thick muscles and abs that greeted me. I raised a trembling hand and placed it over his heart. My other hand mirrored it as I traced his pecs, each ridge on his abdomen and down to the hard lines of muscle that disappeared into his boxers. He quickly caught my hand with a smirk and reached behind me pulling on the ribbon tying my corset. The only sounds in the room were the snick of material pulling and our shallow panting. Finally the material flopped open held in place only by my palm securing it against my stomach. He held my gaze patiently allowing me to choose when my body would be revealed to him for the first time. I moved my hand away letting the material fall but his eyes didn't waiver from mine.

"You're beautiful." He said simply. I quirked a brow at him.

"You haven't even looked." I argued.

"I don't need to look to know that every part of you is beautiful Bella."

Before he finished speaking I latched onto him, devouring him, needy and desperate. My breasts rubbed against his hard chest making me moan at the feel of our bare skin. His large hands skimmed my back and he cupped my bottom in one of them, lifting me. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist. The feel of him pressed against me caused a rush of wetness and a gasp to escape me. He growled into my mouth biting my bottom lip. He dragged the covers from the bed and spread me over the mound of pillows. The soft cotton sheets and satin of the larger pillows felt sumptuous against my skin. I felt like a live wire, every touch felt electric against my skin.

Edward hovered over me, hands either side of my head and muscles locked. I ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and to his face. My body was overheated and I was tingling and pulsing between my legs. I squirmed trying to relieve the ache.

"I've got you. Is your pretty little pussy aching love? Do you want me to make it better?" He crooned while dropping kisses across my chest. His words shocked and thrilled me in equal measure.

He flicked my nipple making me gasp. Then he sucked it into his mouth keeping light suction while flicking it rhythmically with his tongue. My back arched and I cried out. The pulsing between my legs grew worse and I tried to rub them together but realised he'd positioned himself between them. I saw him look down between our bodies.

"I think I made it worse didn't I love?" He gave me a wolfish grin.

"Please Edward." I cried trying to pull his body down onto mine.

He immediately pushed my underwear down my legs and threw them onto the bedside table. Tracing his hands gently down my stomach he ran his fingertips through my folds. I moaned arching towards him, too caught up in feeling to be embarrassed. His head hung down between his shoulders watching his hand skimming between my legs. My breathing hitched as he nudged my clit with his thumb.

"You're so wet. Is this all for me love?" He groaned.

"Yes! Edward." I whined.

I didn't want this feeling to stop but it was building up and up. His fingers probed gently and I felt a slow glide followed my a delicious dragging sensation. Mixed with the nudging against my clit I felt pressure across my lower back and my legs began to shake. The motions faltered for a split second before I felt even more full as he added another finger. This time I moaned and felt my breath coming in pants. He lowered his head to my nipple tracing and flicking it with his tongue. His thumb grew more insistent on my clit and the pressure exploded sending shockwaves throughout my body. Toes curling, back arched I cried out his name.

As I sank back into my body his soft petting made me tremble. My eyes drifted open to see the gorgeous green ones of my husband.

"That was so sexy Bella." He whispered following it with a kiss. He kept moving trailing his lips across my body, over my breasts and under my belly button.

"I need to taste you love. You smell so fucking good, I can't think straight. I need to kiss your beautiful little pussy before I make it mine." His eyes glimmered darkly as he rubbed his face back and forth over my lower belly. I moaned at his words and the lustful look in his eyes.

He grinned and watched me as his tongue licked between my hips and then dipped down between my legs.

"Argh! Edward?!" I shouted in alarm. The sensations were overloading my brain. His tongue was hot, wet, velvet against my delicate flesh. My heart raced as rational thought flew from my head.

"Fuck Bella, you taste like peaches. How the fuck do you taste so sweet?" He growled against me.

I cried in pleasure with the vibration of every word. I squirmed madly unable to keep my legs still, raising my knees then opening them wider to let him get closer. After a moment he pinned me with an arm across my stomach and threw my legs over his shoulders. I dropped my head back into the pile of pillows and cried out in pleasure as he brought me to another orgasm with his mouth and fingers.

As I was recovering from the intense experience I felt Edward crawl up my body. I whimpered as I felt him drag against me. He'd removed his boxers and was lined up against my entrance rubbing gently. I was in painful ecstasy. I needed another orgasm, knowing that it would feel even better with him inside me. My body was craving it.

"Are you ready love?" He smoothed my hair away from my face.

"Yes Edward, make love to me. Take your wedding gift." I grinned at him knowing my words would drive him wild.

"Minx. I'm barely holding on and you haven't even touched my cock." He chuckled huskily biting my neck softly.

"Hold on to me. I promise the pain will pass quickly." He vowed.

I nodded gripping his back under his arms and keeping my eyes on his face. I wanted to see what he looked like as he pushed into me. I felt gentle nudging against my entrance followed quickly by a painful stretch. Wow, ok, feels much bigger than it looks. I gritted my teeth and saw Edward was doing the same thing but probably for a different reason.

He shifted his weight and started circling my clit. This distracted me for a moment and it must have shown on my face as he plunged forward. A gasp escaped me but it wasn't too bad. Edward's face was tense and he held completely still but I could see he was eager to continue.

"I'm sorry love. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, a bit of pain but I'm ok now." I replied truthfully.

I leaned to kiss him and caused him to move inside me. He groaned long and low. As he pulled out a bit more and pushed back in a gentle rhythm I started to feel soft tingles again. I hummed in happiness. Edward paused.

"Does that feel good baby?" He started up again slightly firmer and I gasped, nodding and clutching him. He kissed me the broke away.

"Bella. Feel so good." He panted speeding up a bit more. A feeling caught me by surprise and I moaned loudly.

"There baby? Is that it?" He purred. He angled his body so that he kept the blissful hot feeling going inside me. As he was leaning more on one arm he moved his other to my clit rubbing it quickly. I swallowed but my mouth felt like sandpaper, I don't know how long or loud I'd been moaning but they were coming out in one long cry.

"Edward!" I managed to pant.

"Good girl. Come for me Bella. Feel... fuck!" He growled speeding his thrusts and making me feel delicious pressure build up quickly. I brought my knees up against his side and let them fall out against the bed. I was lost to everything but Edward's body and voice. Suddenly, the pressure built to unbearable levels and my legs snapped around Edward clinging on so he could give me everything I needed.

"Edward!" I cried as my body clenched in long waves that my mind couldn't comprehend.

"Fuck. Bella!" Edward cried as he pumped into me groaning as he slowed. His face was buried in my neck and I heard the murmured words "my wife".

After a few days in the cottage we were packing up to go home and get our cases for our honeymoon trip.

"Bella?" Edward called as I was grabbing my toiletries.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to still have your school uniform with you, do you?" He asked leaning against the doorframe with a sexy smile.

"It's already in the case at my house. It was the first thing Ma packed, she said she wants grand babies by this time next year." I giggled. Edward threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the bedroom to wish it goodbye.

A/N Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you very much for taking a chance on a first time writer.

Drop me a review and I'll let you borrow my Edward.

Oh no, he said he can't do that again. The bite marks still haven't healed. :(

Thank you for reading.

AA


End file.
